The life of being pregnant
by cutelittlekitten18
Summary: A oneshot to one of my challenges. Slash, Mpreg, DBZHP crossover if you do not like do not read. bad summary sorry.


_Disclaimer: Don't own anything, I do not make any money from this story._

I'm trying to get rid of all my pink plot bunnies ¬ ¬; so I can get on with NAA so I made a one-shot for one of my challenges, hope you enjoy. I may make loads of those lol

Warning: Slash, Mpreg don't like don't read. And please do not rant about Mpreg or Slash.

I may add more later.

Dragonball Z/Harry Potter crossover

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**The life of being pregnant**

_I don't know what I would do with out them now,_ Harry thought as he watched his mates spar with each other outside there home in the forest. They hade been living there for the last year they moved here about a mouth after the battle with Cell. Harry had thought he had lost one of his mates for good but Fate had taken so much from Harry in his life that she finally gave something back to him. And she did so with a smile on her face.

A cry felled the air and another soon follows, with a chuckle Harry slowly stood and waddled but to his mind 'walked' inside they're home and slowly made his way to the back bedroom. Opening the door, a small smile made its way onto his face as he came upon two small bundles inside the large crib, waving their little arms and legs around and once seeing there "mother" they both gave a cry to be picked up.

"Is my two darlings hungry again?" Harry asked them and got another cry in replay from both.

"You two differently take after your fathers" Harry said before give a small laugh.

With a proud look on his face, he gave a wave of his hand and slowly both babies lifted into the air and into his arms, one in each arm, before turning and heading into the very big kitchen. Using his magic he place the two little ones into the highchairs and gave them both a bottle before he got started on dinner for soon to be very hungry Saiyan.

As Harry made dinner he thought about his life and how much it had change he could remember the day him and Draco landing in this strange new world it was about 6 mouths before the androids came.

Harry gave a chuckle, thinking of what happened when Piccolo found them walking around, Draco had screamed and tried to hex him, turned his once green skin to a bright pink colour. Harry laughed. Draco was so scared of Piccolo for some time till Piccolo had nearly died when they were fighting Cells seconded form, Draco went mad with raged and started fighting Cell, shooting off his earth power and blasted the hell out of the ugly bug. Sadly Draco's power bust didn't last long as both him and Harry weren't ready to face Cell just yet as there powers were still being blocked. Luckily Tien stopped Cell from killing Draco. When Goku turned up and helped them back to the lookout Draco had passed out from using so much power.

Harry came out of his thoughts when one of his sons cried for more milk he gave them both a new bottle before turning back to dinner. Harry was happy Draco and Piccolo got together after that now they were waiting for there first child that was growing inside Draco, both were coming to stay with Harry's family as both of them were pregnant, Harry laughed when they told everyone that Harry was pregnant again after only giving birth to the twins. Krillin had said that Harry was trying to bring back the Saiyan race single handily. Goku had a big smile on his face and laugh along with everyone else as he hugs Harry to him placing his hand on the slowly growling stomach, Vegeta in the corner, arms crossed as always with a smirk on that proud face of his as he stared at Harry's belly.

Harry gasped as he felt his babies kick him, smiling as he gently rubbed his very round belly thinking of the new life growing inside him, he was so happy when he had Goten and Vegeta Jr, luckily wizard pregnancy was only 7 ½ mouths long and Harry was already 3 months along and now instead of boys this time he knew that two little girls were growing safely inside him, he had seen them in his dreams, being part seer had its upsides, when he dreamed of the party with the over Z gang. Setting the table with mountain of food, Harry made his way to the open window.

"GOKU! VEGETA! DINNER TIME!" Harry called before making his way back to the table, using his magic to left the boys high chairs, bring them to the table as well. Suddenly two very hungry Saiyan came balling in to the room like to raging bulls as they attacked their food. Harry had to smile at both of them as he to started to eat some rise. This was his family and he couldn't be happier, well he will be much happier when the twins where sent to bed.

* * *

I know its a short one-shot but I had to get it out of my head please review 

and before I forget my NAA fic will be updated soon I have sent it to my lovely beta Phee so you should have it soon bye bye for now darlings.


End file.
